Chems and Consumables
Chems Afterburner Gum *Up Effects: +4 Move Sequence, +2 PE, +3 healing rate (4 hour) *Cool off time: 1 Hour *Down Effects: -2 Move Sequence, -2 ST, +20 fatigue (12 hours) *Addiction: 20% Ant Nectar *Up Effects: +4 ST, -3 IN, -3 CH (6 Hours) *Cool off Time: (6 Hours) *Down Effects: -3 ST (12 Hours) *Addiction: 10% Ant Queen Pheromones *Effects: +4 CH, +4 LK, +2 PE, -2 IN, +5 Persuasion to opposite gender (6 Hours) *Cool Down: 3 Hours *Down Effects: -1 PE (12 Hours) *Addiction: 40% Buffout *Up Effects: +2 ST, +2 AG, +3 EN (6 hours) *Cool off time: 6 Hours *Down Effects: -4 ST, -4 AG, -4 EN (18 hours) *Addiction: 25% Cateye *Up Effects: No penalty for dark lighting (6 Hours) *Cool Down: 3 Hours *Down Effects: -1 PE (6 Hours) Fire Ant Nectar *Up effects: +4 AG, -4 IN, +8 Fire DT (3 Hours) *Cool off time: (3 hours) *Down Effects: -3 AG, -1 IN (6 Hours) *Addiction: 10% Hydra *Up Effects: Limbs cannot be crippled and all crippled limbs are healed (1 Hour) *Cool Down: 1 Hour *Down Effects: -2 EN, -2 AG (42 Hours) *Addiction: 25% Jet *Up Effects: +6 Move Sequence, +1 AG, +1 PE (3 hours) *Cool off time: 3 Hours *Down Effects: -6 Move Sequence, -3 AG, -3 PE (48 hours) *Addiction: 50% Med-X *Up Effects: +(Medic skill ÷ 2) DT (6 Hours) *Cool off time: 6 Hours *Down Effects: -1 AG, -1 INT (18 Hours) *Addiction: 20% Mentats *Up Effects: +2 IN, +2 PE, +1 CH (6 Hours) *Cool off time: 6 Hours *Down Effects: -4 IN, -4 PE, -3 CH (6 Hours) *Addiction: 15% Psycho *Up Effects: +1 AG, -3 IN, +2 EN, +4 Melee Damage (4 hours) *Cool off time: 4 Hours *Down Effects: -1 AG, -3 PE, -2 EN, -2 Melee Damage (8 hours) *Addiction: 20% Rebound *Up Effect: Halves the duration of chem penalties (1 hour) *Cool off: 1 Hour *Down Effect: Double the Addiction Chances for all items *Addiction: 25% Steady *Up Effects: +4 AG, +3 PE, +25% Range (4 Hours) *Cool Down: 2 Hours *Down Effects: -4 AG, -3 PE (72 Hours) *Addiction: 45% Turbo *Up Effects: Two Action turns per round (4 Rounds) *Cool Down: 4 Rounds *Down Effects: No movement turn (can still move during the action round) (2 hours) *Addiction: 30% Ultra-Jet *Up Effects: +8 Move Sequence, +2 AG, +2 PE (3 hours) *Cool off time: 3 Hours *Down Effects: -8 Move Sequence, -4 AG, -4 PE (48 hours) *Addiction: 70% Healing Items Antidote *Effect: Removes one poison effect and all associated sub-effects Fixer *Effect: Removes Addiction penalties for 12 hours, -1 PE Glow Ointment *Effects: (10% + Outdoorsman Skill) Radiation Resistance, -2 IN, -1 CH (24 hours) *Outdoorsman equivalent of Rad-X Healing Powder *Effects: (3d8 + Outdoorsman Skill) hit points, Max 24 Hp, -2 PE, 12 hours *Addiction: 5% Special: Outdoorsman equivalent of Stimpak Rad-Away *Up Effects: -10 + Medic skill Rad Count (Immediately) again at 2 hours and again at 4 hours *Down Effect: -2 EN (8 Hours) *Addiction: 10% Rad-X *Effect: 25 + Medic Skill Radiation Resistance (24 hours) Venom Heart *Effects: -2 PE (4 hours) Removes one poison effect and all associated sub-effects Special: Outdoorsman equivalent of Antidote Foods and Drinks Atomic Cocktail *Up Effects: +5 Fire and Energy DT, +1 PE (2 Hours) *Cool Down: 2 Hours *Down Effects: -1 PE (4 Hours) Gamma Gulp Beer *Effects: -5 RADS, +5% radiation resistance, -1 PE (2 hours) *Alcoholic x 2 (see Survival: Drinks for more information) *Addiction: 10% Mutated Fruit *Effects: +4 hit points, +4 RADS (never expires) Roentgen Rum *Up Effects: +20% Radiation Resistance, -2 PE, -2 AG (2 hours) *Down Effects: -2 PE (2 hours after 2 hours) *Alcoholic x 3 (see Survival: Drinks for more information) *Addiction: 10% Party Time Shot (Mentat Bomb) *Up Effects: +3 CH, +1 IN, +1 PE (3 Hours) *Cool Down: 3 Hours *Down Effects: -3 CH, -2 IN *Alcoholic x 3 (see Survival: Drinks for more information) *Addiction: 15% Voodoo *Up Effects: +3 LK, +2 PE, +20% Critical Chance (2 Hours) *Cool Down: 2 Hours) *Down Effects: -3 LK, -2 PE, +5% Critical failure Chance *Alcoholic x 4 (see Survival: Drinks for more information) *Addiction: 10% Category:Simple system